ben_10_omniverse_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Sit Down for a Spell
This is the eighth episode of Daniel 10: Alien Army. Summary Kris' grandmother visits her but something tells me its not for a family gathering. Kris also will learn about her alien heritage. Plot The episode starts off at a lake Wally with his sword up in his swim trunks while Kris and Terry are in their swimsuits. We see Hydrobster smiling while Wally looks like he's about to strike. Hydrobster: My dear friend Wally you really believe you stand a chance against Hydrobster? Wally: Actually I do! Hydrobster fires a water stream repelling a charging Wally. Then Hydrobster then is about to slam his large claw into Wally who counters with his sword but Hydrobster knocks his sword out of Wally's grasp and slams the claw into his body. Wally: Man what power! But I'm not done yet! (His arm summons a new sword and grabs his old one and combines them into a double sword.) Cool. (He is about to slice Hydrobster when Hydrobster creates a tidal wave wiping Wally out causing his sword to return to him and Hydrobster reverts.) Daniel: I'm awesome like that! Wally: Heh heh! Psych! Daniel frowns at Wally's comment. Kris sighs at the lake. Daniel: What's wrong Kris? Kris: When I was 11 my grandma took me to this same lake, I miss my grandma.... Terry: What happened? Kris: People say she just vanished. Wally: We're so sorry for your lost. Kris: Its okay now can we go? Daniel: Okay! Theme Song Daniel and Wally are waiting for the girls. Daniel: How long do we have to wait? Wally: Dunno. Then they see a woman in a cloak by a tree setting a gem necklace next to a tree and her hand glows with a pink aura. Daniel: Wait! That woman has Kris' powers! Wally: Let's see what's going on! Daniel nods and chases after the woman. Woman: Ahhh, I miss you so much Nathan.... Daniel: Excuse me! Are you an alien too? Woman: What nosey boys this is known of your business! (She puts down her hood revealing an elderly woman.) Wally: Whoa... The woman hands glow with pink aura and fires a pink beam at the two from both of her palms that hold the two to trees and she gets tied up with the aura. Daniel: We're tied up by that aura! Wally: Yeah I noticed! Daniel activates the DNAtrix and slaps down Whirlwing's hologram. Daniel grows 2 pairs of wings. His feet rip his shoes and become talons. His mouth and nose merge into a beak and his body gets covered with feathers. Whirlwing: Whirlwing! (He breaks out of the aura and dashes foward.) I know it isn't right to hit a lady but I think I can make an exception for her! (He fires feathers at the lady which miss but explode causing winds to blow in her face. The lady fires a pink blast at Whirlwing which knocks him down.) Okay let's try this again! Wally activates his armor and slams his sword at the lady who raises a pink barrier to protect her from the sword. Wally slices the air creating an air blade slicing through her cloak knocking her down. Whirlwing speeds towards her and creates a feather tornado trapping the lady. The lady vanishes suddenly and kicks Whirlwing into a rock. Wally sneaks up behind her and snares his blade at her knocking her down. As he was about to finish her off. The lady fires a magenta ray repelling Wally into Whirlwing causing them both to be knocked to the ground. The lady is about to finish them off when a barrier is formed around the two protecting them from her attack. The barrier originated from Kris. Kris: We leave you two alone and you both are almost destroyed! Lady, shockingly: Impressive! Can you repeat that same movement! Kris: Sure! (She fires a magenta disk that the lady shatters.) Lady: KRIS! My dear! I missed you so much! (The lady hugs Kris tightly.) Kris: Um do I know you? Lady: 4 years Kris and you can't remember your own grandmother! Whirlwing reverts while Kris has a shocked look on her face. End Scene Terry: Wait so you are Kris' grandmother? Grandma: Yes Terry I didn't vanish I was just going to Anodyne to control my powers! I returned to this lake because Nathan and I always used to come here! I just wanted to visit the tree to access the mana in the tree....(picking up the gem.) Kris: Wait! Back up Nathan is my grandfather! I miss him a lot.... Grandma: We were both very close to you Kris...That's why I missed you so much.....Now Kris we can be together and I can teach you how to use your powers! What do you say? Kris: Sure! But what are my powers? Grandma: I will explain more at your home! Andata! '(The team is teleported to her house.) Kris: We're at my house! Now let me explain this to my parents first! (Kris is in her room a man comes in.) Man: So Kris what did you want to talk about? Kris: You see dad I will show you! (Her hands glow with the pink aura and she fires a pink beam picking up a picture.) The dad looks shocked. Dad: Well you seem to have the "spark" in your blood.....Right mom? Then the grandma appears. Grandma: You always near when my presence was near..... Dad: Are you going to tell Kris or not? Kris: Wait dad you and mom knew she didn't disappear!? The dad nods ashamed. Dad: You wouldn't believe us if we told you. Grandma: Let us take this conversation in the living room! '''Andata! '(They teleport into the living room, Kris' mother looking surprised.) Mom: Oh hi mom! Grandma: Hello dear or you treating my son alright? Kris' mom chuckles and Daniel, Terry and Wally come into the room. Daniel: Hello Mrs. Manareece! Kris' Mom: Hello Daniel! Kris: Okay what are my powers? Grandma: The powers you possess is called "mana." Mana is the life energy and we are half Anodite they are masters of mana! You see we have alien heritage in our blood. Kris, to herself: Whoa, Yobite mentioned mana and Anodites. Grandma: Now come with me destroy your human body and become full Anodite. Then we shall train your powers. Kris: Destroy my body! Daniel: Whoa that's kind of crazy! Grandma: Like this! (Her skin falls to the ground revealing a purple humanoid being with pink mana hair and blue eyes.) Wally: You have to admit that's kind of cool! Terry: Not helping! You can't destroy her body! Grandma: Fine! I will let her think if over! Kris runs to the balcony having her hair flowing in the wind. Daniel: I know you don't want to shed your human skin but it would be cool to learn more about your powers! Kris: This is happening way too fast! Terry: You don't have to do this if you don't want to! Kris: She's seems to be limitting that option. Daniel: Think about it....and by the way I think the decision to making you lose your human form is lame! Kris hugs Daniel and kisses him on the cheek. Kris; That is the sweetest thing I ever heard! She runs down the stairs to the living room. '''End Scene Kris appears in the living room. Kris: Sorry Grandma but I am going to decline! Grandma: WHAT?! If you won't come with me I will force to! Daniel, Wally, and Terry back her up. Terry: She said "no!" Grandma: This is for her own good! (She fires a mana stream at the two boys and knocks them into the wall then she fires mana lasers from her eyes at Terry knocking her away. She then creates a mana sphere around Kris and carries her off.) Kris: Guys help! Daniel: Mr. and Mrs. Manareece don't be scared by what you're going to see! (Daniel activates the DNAtrix and sees Shape-Snaker's hologram and slams it down. Daniel's body becomes skinnier and linear, he gains fang and a snake skull. His arms become snake like and his legs become a tail.) Shape-Snaker! Yessssss! Wally: Time to fight! (He activates his sword and as soon as he grabs it he gains a metal coating of armor.) Terry: Wait up guys! I wanna try out my new powers! (Terry runs outside as well and stomps on the ground. This causes earth spikes to emerge from the ground striking the grandma knocking her down.) Wally: Nice shot! (Wally is about to strike her with his sword but hesitates.) Kris! It feels weird trying to hurt your grandma! The grandma smiles and fires a mana disk that sends Wally into the air. Shape-Snaker lunges at her and shape-shifts into dome trapping her. Shape-Snaker: Cornered! (Then she fires mana blasts breaking out.) Craig! (He launches his arms at the grandma, the arms coiling around her body as Shape-Snaker reels her in. Kris is attempting to break out of the orb.) Kris: Hmm, let me try something! Andata! '''(Kris teleports out of the orb and lands on Shape-Snaker and bounces off him.) Shape-Snaker: Sorry. (Shape-Snaker spits acid at the grandma. The grandma doesn't seem to be affected. Shape-Snaker then stretches his body and bashes the grandma. Shape-Snaker then bounces into the air and coils into a ball and runs over the grandma. Shape-Snaker then finishes it by wrapping around her. Wally flips into the air and slashes the air creating air slashes cutting through the grandma's mana form.) Nice! Now Terry finish her! Terry charges foward and creates an earthquake knocking the grandma down. Shape-Snaker reverts. Kris wraps her grandma in mana chains restraining her. Kris: You see grandma? I want to live on Earth to go through experiences a regular teen experiences. I love my life and wouldn't trade it for the world! Grandma: Okay kiddo! I won't force you anymore! Goodybye kiddos and so long! If you change your mind call me! (The grandma teleports away.) Daniel: I'm happy your not leaving! Kris smiles and looks down in her palm seeing the gem from before in it. Credits Characters Daniel Deoxyribo Kris Manareece (main character of this episode) Wally Dokio Terry Quake Kris' Grandma (First Appearance) Kris' Father (First Appearance) Kris' Mother Villains Kris' Grandma (temporarily) Aliens Used Hydrobster (offscreen transformation) Whirlwing Shape-Snaker Trivia *Kris' powers are revealed to be mana which is life energy. *Some of Kris' background is revealed. *Kris' parents learn Daniel's secret and know that Kris' grandma is part alien. *Sit Down for a Spell was originally named '''Spelling Bee.